This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers and more particularly to fluidic valve means to assist in controlling the functioning of the chamber for its intended purposes.
This invention is an improvement on applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,743 issued on Oct. 27, 1981 and entitled "Hyperbaric Oxygen Chamber with Fluidic Control". In this improved unit all operation and control is accomplished fluidically thereby assuring that the ultimate in safety is provided. This is particularly important in view of the fact that the operating fluid is generally oxygen.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide improved fluidic controls for operating the hyperbaric chamber.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved fluidic valve means which will function smoothly and reliably throughout the time and pressure cycles desired.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide improved fluidic valve means which are more compact and economical to manufacture and assemble.
The above and additional objects will become more apparent when taken in consideration with the following detailed description and drawings showing by way of example a preferred embodiment of this invention.